


A Slow Burn

by hudson



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudson/pseuds/hudson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael/Lincoln post-escape happiness and sex. That’s about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal on 9-3-2006.

**Title:** A Slow Burn  
 **Fandom:** Prison Break  
 **Characters:** Michael/Lincoln **(slash)**  
 **Prompt:** 096: Writer’s Choice.  
 **Word Count:** 1,231  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Michael/Lincoln post-escape happiness and sex. That’s about it.  
 **Disclaimer:** Paul Scheuring and a whole lot of other people who aren’t me own Prison Break.

-

“How does this always happen?”

“What’do you mean ‘always’? We’ve only been here three weeks.”

Lincoln laughed at Michael’s irritation and obvious discomfort.

“I mean that even when we were kids, we’d be outside not even an hour and you’d come home looking like a tomato.”

Michael replied with an unintelligible grumble and turned his face into the pillow beneath his head while Lincoln continued inspecting the sunburn coating his back.

Of the two of them, Michael had the darker skin, and yet somehow he was always the one who got it the worst from the sun. Lincoln could never figure it out, but always made sure to knock on wood every time he teased his brother about getting his ass kicked by the sun, should Fate and Mother Nature suddenly decide that they’d been too easy on the older brother.

Michael grumbled again and bit the corner of his pillow when Lincoln touched a finger lightly to his shoulder blade, tracing the outline of the red blotch that intersected with the gray lines of the tattoo.

“Least it won’t be too noticeable,” Lincoln offered. Michael wanted to roll over and glare at him, but lying on his back wasn’t much of an option at the moment. “Or maybe,” Lincoln continued, cocking his head back for a different view of Michael’s skin. “It’ll be worse with the tattoo – instead of just red or just gray, you’ll be… both.”

“Thank you for that assessment,” Michael mumbled into the pillow, wincing when Lincoln poked at the small of his back.

“Shit, it goes all the way down your ass,” Lincoln remarked, tugging at the waistband of Michael’s boxers to get an eyeful of Michael’s behind. “How the hell’d you do that?”

“Probably when we, um – when we were…” Michael trailed off and turned his face back into the pillow, wishing that the crisp, cool sheets would just swallow him up.

“Gotcha,” Lincoln chuckled, resisting the urge to swat Michael’s ass. “Maybe next time we should use sunscreen instead of lube.”

“You know, you wouldn’t find this quite so funny if it were you,” Michael said as Lincoln stretched out beside him on the bed.

“But it’s not me,” Lincoln said with a grin, reaching for the aloe he brought in from the bathroom, left on the nightstand next to the bed during his brief exploration of Michael’s burn.

“Fine, laugh at me now,” Michael gritted out, flinching as Lincoln began spreading aloe across his back. Lincoln’s hand felt just a bit too cold on the skin that was just a bit too hot, and the combined sensations were beginning to make him dizzy and a little sick. “Someday you’ll fall asleep too long in the hammock or something and this’ll be you.”

Lincoln simply rumbled an “mmm” in reply and continued to rub aloe into Michael’s skin. After a few minutes Michael adjusted to the feel of the cool substance on his back, and his head stopped spinning as his body cooled down a bit.

But only a bit. It was Lincoln’s hand rubbing in slow, gentle circles over his skin, after all – one long stroke up his back, coming to rest at the base of his neck for a moment, kneading softly, then moving over to rub across a shoulder and back down along his side, bumping over ribs with his fingertips. He felt Lincoln’s hand trace over the lines and drawings adorning his skin and could tell wherever that hand would move next based upon the small inflections in Lincoln’s palm, how his fingertips would edge across skin, where he stroked with his thumb.

It seemed like almost anytime Michael was naked, whatever they were doing, Lincoln would, at some point, end up studying the tattoo, whether with his eyes or his fingers or his mouth, and Michael had gotten used to the sweeping of his brother’s hands over different parts of the inked skin. He thought sometimes that maybe Lincoln was trying to take stock of all the new marks along his body and relearn everything now that he’d been permanently changed.

Michael sighed and Lincoln rested his hand in the center of his brother’s back, moving with the rise and fall and loving the feeling of all the tension escaping from Michael’s body along with that breath. He wondered how long he could get Michael to stay relaxed like this, and began rubbing soft circles with his thumb over Michael’s splotchy-red lower back.

“Sorry you got so burned,” Lincoln whispered, bending his head to breathe the words into Michael’s hair.

Michael turned his head to rest his cheek on the pillow, looking up at Lincoln through sleepy eyes. “S’okay. Be fine in a couple days.”

“Yeah,” Lincoln agreed, moving up to touch Michael’s neck softly. He watched Michael’s eyes droop closed and felt another sigh released. “Don’t fall asleep,” he urged gently, pressing just bit into Michael’s shoulder.

Michael’s eyes blinked open and he tried to focus on his brother. He felt heavy and already somewhere in the midst of sleep when Lincoln ran a hand over his arm and tried to guide him to roll over. His back tensed up again at the thought of putting any weight on top of the fried skin, but Lincoln pushed again a bit more forcefully, and Michael felt his body moving to accommodate. He rolled slowly, settling back stiffly onto the bed while Lincoln hovered over him, balanced on one elbow. Fire ripped through him for a moment, but it was only a short blaze before his body got used to the press of the sheets against burnt skin and he returned to the simple dull ache lacing throughout.

It did help to have Lincoln’s hand now brushing gently across his stomach and heading slowly downwards.

Lincoln marveled at the muscles shuddering beneath Michael’s skin as his hand skimmed over it, watching as Michael’s whole midsection twitched when Lincoln tugged at the waistband of his boxers. Lincoln had always been vaguely aware of the power he held over his brother, often conscious of Michael’s intense focus on him whenever they were together and his uncanny ability to turn Michael almost entirely upside down with nothing more than a few touches.

But he’d never been quite this sensitive to Lincoln’s touch, and Lincoln chalked it up to the burn. He kind of wanted to thank the sun and Michael’s bizarre complexion for the resulting shivers and gasps coming from his brother now as Lincoln stroked his oversensitive skin.

“Linc,” Michael breathed, grabbing onto his brother’s wrist. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to stop Lincoln’s exploration or urge it on further. His skin tingled, felt fiery everywhere he was connected to Lincoln, and it wasn’t an unpleasant sensation.

“Yeah,” Lincoln replied instinctively, and Michael’s eyes drifted shut, fingers tightening around Lincoln’s wrist. Lincoln leaned in further, pressing himself to Michael’s side, his mouth coming to rest against Michael’s cheekbone as his hand dipped into Michael’s boxers.

Michael arched off the bed, pushing back against Lincoln, and Lincoln could feel the moment when the burn ran through him as Michael’s whole body paused and tensed up. Heat radiated off of him, seeped into Lincoln and pulled him in, bonding him to Michael’s body.

He stroked Michael and thrust gently against him and waited for them both to be burned up by the heat.

 **-end-**


End file.
